


暖冬

by XunLililili



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 但丁说今年是个暖冬，但维吉尔显然不能同意。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	暖冬

**Author's Note:**

> ※半夜唐突摸了个鱼，9.21在微博上发过的，南方的“暖冬”也好冷啊俺一纯血统东百人冻死在湖蓝了  
> ※有我个人电影观点输出

“今年是个暖冬。”

但丁一边说一边搓手，枪茧碰剑茧，摩擦生热也生细细碎碎的动静，吵得维吉尔想再演一出对象不同的拿手好戏。

这也叫“暖”？

即使没有但丁使劲蹭他那两只——该死的——手掌，维吉尔手里的书也挺久没掀过一页。无他，唯冻手耳；年长的半魔眼高于顶，万万做不出把手缩进裁剪良好的袖子，或是塞到大腿底下取暖的“粗俗行为”（显然，但丁都给他演示过一遍了），因此他露在外头那两个手背十根手指都饱受室内冷空气的折磨，藏在书脊底下偷偷哆嗦。

这也配叫“暖冬”？

维吉尔这么想，倒是没问出来，他隐约察觉到自己如今缺乏点评人间气候的资质：他离开这里太早，每次回来又都算作个格格不入的短途旅客，没太全须全尾见识过这里的冬天。

地狱总是热的。岩浆是热的，鲜血是热的，厮杀和死亡都是滚烫的；那里没有四季，只剩下灼人的热。

总爱用阎魔刀当温度计、用敌人的血给地狱升温的维吉尔，如今在某个交不起采暖费的事务所里被暖冬冻得发抖！

这个消息要是传回下界去，恐怕能吓退一半孜孜不倦探索通向人间之路的大小恶魔；人类传颂的最强对恶魔宝具的名字也得改一改，改叫“恶魔十二月哭（北半球限定）”。

不过目前发现这一点的只有前魔王的胞弟。但丁瞥出他哥那两条无处安放的长腿（对于他狭小而凌乱的事务所而言）十分钟内换了三种姿势，又察觉他哥已经盯着同一首仅五行的诗歌长达五分钟。

他有那么点恶作剧的心思，想请维吉尔看一场《后天》，然后声称那是改编自现实的纪录片；又担心他哥有样学样，把他的美女杂志拿来烧火——要烧先烧那两本莎士比亚，但丁中二病发的年纪里学来谍战电影的套路在硬壳书里切出凹槽放手枪，后来发觉对付恶魔用不着伪装直接提枪硬干就完事了；那两本厚书就摆在那落灰。

再或者他哥先烧了他取暖。

维吉尔叫他盯得浑身难受，但丁丢过来一句：“老哥，你冷吗？”

“反正我冷，”他不给维吉尔机会回答，“按照人类的DNA遗传学说，我们是双胞胎，你也会怕冷。”

维吉尔朝他皱眉头：“环境也会影响生物性状表达。”

又不是学术讨论，但丁黏糊糊就往沙发上贴，维吉尔不确定这家伙有没有听懂“性状”这类专业术语，伸一只手怼在他弟胡子拉碴的脑袋上阻止他靠近。

“哼，软弱，”维吉尔努力叫自己说话时不要上牙磕下牙，“要不然做点什么暖暖你那被冰冻坏的脑袋？”

他挺有暗示性地举一举阎魔刀。

他弟没看见他摸刀的手，倒是挺有暗示性地做个一和OK相对运动的手势：“比如这个？”

知书达理的维吉尔想：不论是采取哪种方法他们总要搞坏什么，事务所的大门、招牌或者床板和不同款式的红外套，似乎恶魔的爱和恨就非得拌上破坏才能得到释放。或许他该拎着但丁切开冥界大门去进行一场兄弟旅行，先打一架再做爱，省下的修理费正好可以填了采暖费的窟窿。

不过在他想好降落在魔界的哪个角落之前，但丁抱来一条毛毯和一张有点划花的租借光盘——归还期限似乎是十年前。

哦，好吧，或者只是两个人卷着一条毯子在沙发上看电影——那也不错。听起来够暖和，适合一个人类的暖冬。

**Author's Note:**

> 他们看的是《零下273度》；他俩都觉得这是烂片。但丁不喜欢人类那部分，而维吉尔不喜欢天气那部分。
> 
> 还不如看《后天》呢！但丁这么想这，攥着美女杂志在毯子底下又朝他哥的方向蹭了蹭。


End file.
